The Goose Princess
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: Mae Ganso is a female nomad trying to make a comedy troupe. Mae may help Fakir write his story, Femio succeed in romance, and Ahiru find her prince. Meanwhile, Drosselmeyer will attempt to turn her career into a tragedy. Will he suceed? FemioXAhiru sorry.
1. The Goose Princess Appears

The Goose Princess

Femiru (FemioXAhiru sort of...)

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, a beautiful maiden was put into a curse to be a swan forever and ever. In her despair, only one creature wanted to be her... the lonely mother goose who sat on top of her nest, warming her eggs up during all of winter.<em>

_When the maiden has died, however... the goose was in despair. Her eggs have turned out to be unable to hatch as well. The goose then had no choice but to learn from all the creatures from across the land, so that one day, she can teach a fair maiden how to be just like the swan princess... She represented forgiveness, hope, and optimism._

* * *

><p><em>"What a day..."<em>, yawned Ahiru. Although, she was still in duck form.

"Good morning.", Fakir announced. He was able to understand her somewhat.

_"...Should we go to the school, then?"_

"Only if you really want to..."

_"So Fakir..."_

"Yeah..."

_"...Let's go."_

* * *

><p>At that same morning, there was a new girl in town.<p>

"Hey everyone! This is what I learned outside of Gold Crown City!", she then began to do some dancing that was very new to Ahiru, Fakir, and everyone else in town.

"What an odd gypsy girl!", the peasants were really startled by this type of dancing.

"They call it 'Tribal Dancing'... and I'm not a gypsy!", the girl pouted.

"So what's your name?", Fakir asked.

"Well, I don't really... Huh? Who are you?", the girl then asked him.

"Just one of the writers here."

"Really now?"

"There used to be another writer around here, but now it's just me...", Fakir noted.

"How nice. I'm just a nomad... The name is Ganso. Mãe Ganso.", she announced, "I wanted to visit the Gold Crown Academy for a bit."

"For a bit?"

"Yeah. I wanted to find students that can learn from me. If you want a job nowadays in the theatre business, you gotta do more than just ballet!", Mãe announced.

"Why theatre?"

"I want to make a comedy troupe silly!", Mãe replied.

"But how old are you?"

"I'm only four years older than you are. And if you think I'm irressponsible, I used to raise 3 kids when my mother wasn't around!", Mãe honked.

"I see... So you think you can just take what you can have because you actually were able to deal with 3 children?"

"...I'm thinking about it... you may have a point but... YEAH! I'll start with your duck over there!"

Fakir and Mãe had a huge fight over Ahiru.

_THIS IS TOO MUCH!_, Ahiru quacked.

"L-le-Let go!", Fakir hissed.

"I didn't even know you cared so much about it...", Mãe muttered.

"I do...", Fakir hissed.

"Fine then. You can keep the duck... But don't let her inspire you too long."

Fakir glared at her. Ahiru just too confused for words on why a girl like her would want to do such a thing like hire a duck to teach how to dance tribal dancing and all other kinds of dances. Then again, Ahiru only learned ballet...

* * *

><p>Back at Gold Crown Academy... Femio was trying to win the ladies over.<p>

"Wow... a Loverboy?", a voice emerged. Mãe was there asking.

Femio turned around and saw the funny looking girl walk in.

"So... Will you love me?"

"NNOPE. However, I will get you a way to make you get a job in the comedy business."

"Comedy?"

"Comedy! I want to make a comedy troupe, but first I gotta teach some students a thing or two about tribal dances."

"Tribal dances?"

"Tribal dances! In the theatre business, the only way you can get hired is if you can dance more than just ballet! What's going on in that loverboy brain of yours? Life is more than just tragedies and dramas! We gotta make them laugh some way!"

"You know something?"

"Yeah?"

Femio was going to kiss her, but she pulled away, sliding under him and rising up.

"You think too hard on the romance! Take it easy now and then and have fun. You know, play ball with the boys or something. If you get too smutty, then no girl will want you."

Femio gasped as he then began to cry.

"But I guess a loverboy like you can be a cute gag. See me after school."

Femio was never so insulted in his entire life.

* * *

><p>Then she waited that evening for them... Ahiru, the duck, and Femio, the loverboy.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, Drosselmeyer grinned. There will finally be a tragedy for him, for him to make. All by himself. And it was all thanks to the female comedian in the making, Mãe Ganso.<strong>_

**_"Let's begin the tragedy...", he cackled._**

* * *

><p>"Okay, are you ready?", Mãe asked.<p>

She finally saw Fakir carrying Ahiru show up.

"Where's that loverboy I met at the Academy?", Mãe asked.

_"Wait... Loverboy? She doesn't mean... That weirdo Femio... Is she?_", Fakir and Ahiru thought to themselves.

"Garsh darnit!", Mãe then whined, "He didn't get offended by anything I said did he?"

"I'm coming..."

They turned to see the pretty boy looking furious for once.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're here! Now we can..."

Femio slapped Mãe hard.

"Oh... Was it because I touched a nerve?"

"I... am not SMUTTY!"

"Who said you were?"

Femio gave Mãe a very disturbed glare.

"Anyway, let's begin the lesson.", Mãe announced, "First"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slowly the gears were turning, and Drosselmeyer began to write that Mãe Ganso meant "Mother Goose" and that she really was a goose... She will begin to mother Femio and Fakir, as well as the little duck name Ahiru to find the mysterious fair maiden she is destined to find.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Then... Mãe Ganso... was a goose.<p>

"Oh this is perfect!", she said. Apparently, she can talk still, but she still surprised Femio and Fakir.

Femio more than Fakir...

"He's here again?", Fakir asked himself.

"Who?", Femio asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey! A talking goose! That'll get many a person talking!", Mãe smiled.

* * *

><p>And that night... Was her first performance.<p>

Ahiru wore tribal gear based on the Polynesians (according to Mãe...) and Femio and Fakir were dressed in the new Industrial clothes of the century they were in.

"Alright boys... So how did you find this talking goose?", Mãe said, in a smart-alec tone.

Fakir noticed Femio got stage fright for the first time.

"Well, we saved this duck, see?", Fakir improvised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good... Good... Now let's try and ruin their story...<strong>_

_**Drosselmeyer, then turned Ahiru into a girl.**_

* * *

><p>The audience gasped.<p>

"And she turned out to be a lady shaman!", Femio shrieked in surprise.

"Quack!", she shrieked. She thought she could turn back, but she didn't. This shocked even her.

"So the lady shaman said...", Fakir announced.

Ahiru turned to see the already focused audience. Then she muttered, "Umm... This goose! It can not lay Golden Eggs, but it can still give you as much money as she can!"

"And so that's why I'm here! To ask you fair ladies and gents, to give these poor gentleman get food for tomorrow~!", Mãe announced.

Then they began a dance they thought was tribal dancing... but the trumpets and other instruments began to make this new type of music that started to make everyone dance with them. Thus, they danced what many would call, "Swing"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What? This isn't tragedy! Everyone is happy! Why? <strong>_

* * *

><p>After the show, Pique and Lillie popped up and talked to Fakir and Femio,<p>

"What a show!"

"The girl turning to a duck was like it was part of the shaman magic!"

"I think we may have thought badly of you two."

Femio blushed. And what of that girl that used to be a duck? He wanted to thank her.

Fakir then muttered, "It was nothing. You should thank Mãe."

"Where is she anyway?", Pique asked.

"It's getting late though. We don't want to be late for school.", Lillie announced.

"See you later, you guys!", they said.

Femio's heart was full of song, but he was surprised. Finally the girls saw him without running away from him... He actually got to converse with girls he wanted to fall in love with. But then he turned to Ahiru. She was really surprised.

"Mademoiselle, your performance was excellent.", Femio announced.

"Umm... Thank you...", Ahiru muttered.

Femio took her hand... and then kissed it.

"Alright. Party's over! We gotta sleep. It seems today we have made a new kind of dance... but it may be just my imagination... Anyway, sweet dreams everyone!", Mãe declared.

Femio and Fakir, still surprised about this predicament, nodded and decided to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe my next attempt will really make her story into a tragedy...<strong>_

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	2. The Belmont Princess is Cold As Ice

"What? We have to leave Gold Crown Village?", Fakir and Femio gasped in shock.

"Well, I am a Nomad... Besides. What else could go wrong?", Mae asked as she already set up her caravan.

"How can I excuse myself from the academy? The teachers are very VERY merciless about truancy...", Femio muttered.

Ahiru had that same feeling.

"Yeah... about that...", Mae muttered.

Femio then gasped. She made a withdrawal letter to them last night.

"I see... You loved me so much... That you have decided to lock me away!"

Femio was being melodramatic. Ahiru, although pretending not to care, turned around to actually see him cry.

_That's odd... Why did I find that part about him cute?_

"I don't love you! Stop being so smutty! I just wish you'd stop pretending to be some Prince Charming!", Mae then honked.

Fakir then glared at Mae.

"And you! W-Why so serious? I-I got you a b-big role!", Mae then began to stutter. She was really scared of Fakir right then and there.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a wise and beautiful princess who is in search for a proper husband. How will three children, and a goose help her out?<em>

* * *

><p>There sat the cold looking Portia. She was calculating on how she'll be able to propose to the husband that would pick the right casket. Apparently her father likes to play games with her, ever since she was little... But now that he's dead, the last game she'll ever play with him is a game that would pick the man she'll marry.<p>

"Father, please let the right man pick the right casket.", she sighed.

Then the first suitor walked in. Dressed in Gold, he was a prince from a faraway land.

"Oh great... A cliché..."

"Don't be so down, princess! Once I pick the right casket, you'll see me as the brilliant man I am!"

"Brilliant? You? Aw well... You shall choose."

The prince then looked at the three caskets carefully.

"Lead looks BOOORING... and Silver is cheap where I live... I'm gonna pick Gold!"

The prince was so naive. He opened it and it read...

_All that twitters is not bold..._

_All that glisters is not gold..._

_Often have you heard that told _

_Many a man his life hath sold _

_But my outside to behold _

_Gilded tombs do worms enfold _

_Had you been as wise as bold, _

_Young in limbs, in judgment old_

_Your answer had not been inscroll'd: _

_Fare you well; your suit is cold._

"As quoted by Shakespeare, one of my father's favorite authors.", Portia grinned. She wasn't going to marry him after all. The prince, although disappointed, just smiled at her and left.

She then sighed again.

"This game has gotten very boring father... When will it end?"

* * *

><p>Mae landed Ahiru and friends in Belmont.<p>

Villagers from all around looked at them as if they were royalty. This made Femio very pleased.

"Wow... I never seen so many people admire us!", Mae then squeaked.

"Maybe our easily bored princess can finally have a suitor!", a villager roared.

"Princess?", Fakir asked.

"That's right! Our princess needs a prince if she wants to inherit the throne!", a little girl announced.

Femio then knew it was his chance. His chance to be the fairy tale prince he always wanted to be.

"Let ME be the one to win her heart.", Femio then declared.

"Femio! Wait!", Ahiru then quacked.

Then the crowd grabbed Femio as he was sent to see the princess.

Ahiru was sadly surprised to see this happen. She didn't know the feelings as to why she didn't want Femio to separate from the rest of the group. However, she just sighed as Femio was finally potentially going to have his dream happen.

"Well... He was good while he lasted.", Mae then announced, "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we wait for Femio?", Ahiru then announced.

Mae honked, "WHY?"

"Femio may be annoying, but at least he also happens to be one of our friends! We have to go see if he is okay afterwards! We don't even know who this princess is!", Fakir hissed at her.

"...You're right... But you know what? If he wins, we leave without him! Okay?", Mae then sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, kid... You have three caskets to choose. Pick the right one and you'll be my groom to be. Pick the wrong one, and you'll have to leave my village at once, and you'll never propose to me AGAIN. You also will have to lose memory of hearing about me AND my village after you leave it. Understand?", Portia asked.<p>

Femio looked at her romantically and nodded.

"Good. Now chose your casket.", Portia declared.

Femio then looked at each casket separately.

"Gold is too desirable of a metal... But it may be a trick... Lead is actually poisonous, I hear... I shall pick the silver casket.", Femio announced.

Portia then held her breath, realizing her growing hatred for Femio.

Femio opened the casket and gasped.

_Some there be that shadows kiss; _

_Such have but a shadow's bliss: _

_...Take what wife you will to bed, _

_I will ever be your head_

"What..."

Portia grinned, "Get out of here, you stupid boy! I was never into you anyway!"

Femio began to cry.

_Goodbye, my cruel love..._

Femio then ran off, as Portia then returned to her bored gig of sitting there, looking out the window.

Out there, she saw the desperate drunkard, Bass. Bass was beating muggers to the ground in front of a library.

_Why can't I marry a man like that?_

* * *

><p>Femio wouldn't leave the caravan that night. He was depressed because for the first time in years... He has tasted hatred.<p>

"Maybe I should cheer him up.", Ahiru said optimistically.

"Good luck with that!", Mae said sarcasitcally.

Fakir was really worried though. Maybe the luck Femio had was possibly because of Drosselmeyer.

"I hope Ahiru can cheer him up.", Fakir noted.

"Well, Loverboy here must've been too romantic with the princess.", Mae declared.

Fakir then gave her a glare.

"Okay, I think you have a point there... Femio is just as important as you and Ahiru."

"Are you okay, Femio?", Ahiru asked.

"Fair maiden... do you despise me?", Femio muttered.

"What?", Ahiru gasped.

"It's okay if you say yes... I'm only human after all...", Femio said, then finally pushing his head into a pillow, still mourning his mistake.

Ahiru then gulped. Soon, she decided to put her hands on top of his soft head.

"I don't hate you Femio... and don't let Portia get to you! She's just a princess.", Ahiru then announced.

Femio then finally stopped weeping and looked at her. She smiled back, finally relieved he stopped being depressed.

"Thank you, young lady...", Femio muttered, raising his upper body upward so he was finally able to sit up.

"So, what has to happen when yo-"

Femio kissed her... Lip to lip... when Ahiru wasn't paying attention.

Ahiru didn't know what to say. She was really surprised. Speechless at that.

A simple quack was followed by silence.

* * *

><p>The next day, the crowd was cheering, which woken up the group.<p>

"That Bass kid sobered up and pick the lead casket!"

"The princess is going to be queen after all!"

"Hooray!"

The rest of the group left.

"Well, she finally has a man to love...", Fakir announced.

"Who?", Femio yawned.

"The princess of the village we went to... Belmont?"

"Belmont? Where's Belmont?"

Fakir gasped.

"He forgot all about the princess and the village?", Mae gasped.

"What are you guys talking about?", Femio shouted, shaking Mae for answers.

"Hey guys, don't remind him, he'll get really sad.", Ahiru muttered.

"Even you know, fair maiden?", Femio asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seeing they are all very distracted... How about I just kill them?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Drosselmeyer then written it all out, their fourth wheel suddenly disappeared.<p>

"WOAH!", Mae gasped. She suddenly noticed the horses were freaking out because of the loud thump that was the railing.

Soon the horses ran down the cliff.

"Everyone out, now!", Mae shouted.

"Huh?", Fakir asked.

Femio then grabbed Ahiru as he was willing to do as Mae said.

"Grab my feet!", Mae shouted.

"What?"

"C'mon now! We don't have much time!", Mae roared.

Fakir sighed and grabbed her feet as she flew out of the caravan.

Maybe that wasn't enough...

Drosselmeyer finally turned Mae back into a girl.

"WAHH!", Mae shrieked as she discovered she was finally a girl again. But she fell on the gravel that was the main street.

The horses destroyed what was left of the caravan as they ran down the cliff.

"Perfect!", Mae sobbed.

"Now what?", Fakir muttered.

"Don't worry... I think we can continue our dreams! My comedy troupe... Your book... Femio's romance... and even your duck girlfriend's prince!", Mae announced.

The group looked at her funny as she giggled to herself.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, if you got that this chapter is based off one of Merchant of Venice's subplot sort of, you get some brownie points.<p> 


	3. The Forest Princess is as white as snow

The Forest Princess is as white as snow

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a fair maiden who had dark hair and fair skin. She happened to be called "The Fairest of Them All".<em>

_Sadly, her jealous mother banished her from her home and trapped her in a forest where she now sleeps in a barrier of hope. Only a brave warrior can reach her... but can four citizens from a faraway land do the same?_

* * *

><p>"Dang... We've walked a long time! When can we sleep?", Femio cried, having his shirt off, due to the massive heat wave in the forest.<p>

"Depends. Where's the next house. We can't sleep with bugs biting us! Trust me. If we were in Africa and we took a little nap under a tree, at least only one of us would survive the ant storm.", Mae said being serious.

"Hey look! There's a house!", Ahiru said as she pointed at a tiny cottage.

"A house? Wait! Ahiru! It could be a trap!", Fakir noted.

"Relax, bro... I got this.", Mae announced.

She opened the door and saw a couple of woodland creatures turning to Mae while Mae and everyone else saw... Rue?

"OH MY GOSH! RUE?", Ahiru gasped.

"No... That can't be..."

Then one of the creatures spoke, a little bird, "This isn't Rue. It's Snow White! Rue's supposed to be with Mytho right? Besides... When she opens her eyes, they'll be as beautiful as that boy's!"

The bird pointed at Femio.

Ahiru looked again, and saw that Snow White was wearing purely white satin and silk, with little patches made of wool here and there. What she remembered from Rue, she rarely wore that color, with the exception of her wedding dress.

"Oh..."

"We are looking for a brave warrior. One that can destroy the witch that laid the curse on her and also give her this blessed apple.", a squirrel said as they gave them a golden apple.

"So... Who's going to kill this witch?", Mae asked.

Everyone gave her a confused look.

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>Finding a warrior was pretty hard. Especially when everyone noticed Femio was put under the curse once he fell asleep as well.<p>

"Oh no! Now who's going to get the apple!", Ahiru cried.

"I dunno... Say, ever heard of the Sleeping Narcissist?"

Fakir then noted, "It must be another trick of Drosselmeyer."

"But why would he get involved with Snow White?", Mae asked.

Fakir nodded, "You have a point Mae, but we got ourselves into the story for some reason. As long as we get into stories, Drosselmeyer will follow us until one of us is dead and unable to fulfill another story that they are trapped in. Seeing we haven't seen him until Mae showed up, it means he wants Mae dead."

Then they bumped into a young boy, Hippomenes. He had curly short hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. A problem though was that he was clumsy, just like Ahiru.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you guys. I'm practicing for a race. The race is back to a forest where I have to give a princess a golden apple, but before that, must defeat the evil queen that guards the gates there.", the boy announced.

"There's a plot hole here...", Fakir muttered.

"WHAT?", Mae and the boy asked.

"We entered the forest and back and we saw no evil queen...", Fakir replied.

"Wait! At what time did you guys enter? And when did you leave?", Hippomenes.

"Well, both times were day time. Why?", Ahiru asked.

"The evil queen ONLY appears at night summoning cursing nightmares at everyone in the village. Because of that the race is at night, in which we destroy her.", Hippomenes announced.

"Now that explains everything.", Fakir noted.

"I'm practicing really hard, but the problem is... I have two left feet, according to my older brother.", Hippomenes said before tripping over himself, "and he's competing too!"

"I see...", Fakir muttered.

"Well, we'll help you through this! This evil queen lady put a curse on one of our friends too!", Mae announced pointing at the sleeping Femio that Ahiru was forced to carry.

Ahiru's skinny feet and build made her discover how heavy a man was. But she didn't fall over because she discovered Femio had a similar build.

"Well, we can win together! Rules didn't say anything about having more than one winner!", Hippomenes smiled, "but don't tell my brother. He has a huge crush on our princess, too."

* * *

><p>Then the race was being set up, all the men had their weapons. The best way to defeat this evil queen though, Fakir already knew about.<p>

"Remember when I said I was a writer? Maybe I can write something to destroy the queen.", Fakir noted.

"Can you do that while running, smart alec?", Mae snarked.

Fakir gave her a bad look.

Then the race began. Hippomenes sprinted ahead, but not before he realized he just jumped over a huge pebble and his own brother, who was turned to stone by one of the evil queen's attack.

Fakir began to write, as he somehow summoned a Minotaur from behind the evil queen.

Most of the other competitors ran, freaking out over the fact another monster was in the fray. But not Hippomenes. He took the sword while the evil queen was distracted with the minotaur and stabbed her.

The Minotaur chopped off her head, and after seeing some light from Fakir's candlefire, it ran off, never to be seen again.

Hippomenes then turned to the statue that was his brother. He turned back to normal, "Brother...?"

"Yeah! I defeated the witch!", he announced.

"Impossible... A clumsy idiot like you? I can't believe this. I'm LEAVING.", the brother roared as he left.

Hippomenes sighed, "Aw well... I may never impress my brother, but I should at least impress the princess!", Hippomenes sighed as he took out his blessed apple.

* * *

><p>In the forest, in the cottage where Snow White slept, Hippomenes took out his apple and gave it to Snow White to hold.<p>

The apple slowly woke her up.

"Nnghh... Where am I?", the princess muttered, her voice like a singing siren's, beautiful and hypnotic.

"Welcome back Snow White... or should I say, Atalanta...", Hippomenes smiled.

Snow White smiled, "Thanks for the apple, young traveler. And are these your friends?"

Hippomenes nodded, "These three helped me! Fakir especially!"

Fakir blushed.

"I'm glad. I'm not in love with a loner.", she smiled as she kissed Hippomenes.

* * *

><p>After Hippomenes and Snow White waved good bye to our heroes, Fakir then noticed something.<p>

"We forgot to give Femio the apple too.", Fakir noted.

Ahiru quacked. She didn't realize it until now.

She gulped, now she gives Femio the apple but nothing happened.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!", she shouted until Fakir silenced her with a shove.

Ahiru didn't know what to do. She was totally confused on why the blessed apple didn't work for Femio.

So she kissed him to see his reaction.

Femio wrapped an arm around her and she quacked again.

"See? All Sleeping Beauties need a wake-up kiss.", Femio teased.

Ahiru was confused on what had happened.

"Don't do that! You almost scared her!", Fakir shouted.

"Hey, at least let him have a little fun! He slept for DAYS!", Mae announced.

Fakir just glared.

"So... any news on this Drosselmeyer guy? And where he'll try to kill me next?"

* * *

><p>That night, Mae finally went to sleep as well. This time, however, things were different. She had a weird dream.<p>

Mice, standing still surrounded her in an abandoned warehouse that smelled of rotting meat. There were pots in some of them, and the Sun outside was bright and hot, to the point where it could've burned Mae where she stood.

"Hey mice? Do you want some shade?", she asked.

They did not answer. Not even a squeak came out of them.

_**Touch them my dear. They may love that...**_

A voice that sounded like Drosselmeyer told Mae.

Mae then thought about what he told her. She sighed, as she touched one of them.

It fell down. Soon, all the other mice did the same. Some fell in the pans, as they began to melt, and boil into them like eggs. It turned out that all those mice were dead all along.

"What the... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

_**I want nothing more but the tragedy that should be your life. **_

"Why me?"

_**You have such lively ambitions... and you are the goose that is looking for the swan princess, right?**_

"What Swan Princess? The Swan Princess is dead! Mom told me the story of Swan Lake!"

_**But she'll be reborn... **_

"Reborn?"

_**Yes my dear... But as part of my tragedy, I do not want you to get to your true goal in life. Your goal of meeting her and making her become a dancer of all kinds.**_

"Cut it out you old fart! If all you want to do is sad stories, then make your own characters! Don't put me in them!", Mae shouted.

She wanted to cry. All alone in her warehouse of boiling mice.

She looked down. She was wearing Snow White's white dress. She looked up again, and saw Ahiru... no... she saw Princess Tutu.

"That's it... My writer's block...", Mae muttered.

* * *

><p>She woke up and she was a goose again.<p>

"YOU GUYS!", Mae roared.

Femio and Fakir woke up.

Ahiru did the same, but slowly but surely.

"What do you want?", Fakir asked.

"That Drosselmeyer guy... He spoke to me last night. He didn't want me to teach Ahiru any of the dances. That's why he wants me dead! It'll mean the return of a new Swan Princess... The one known as Princess Tutu!", Mae shouted.

Fakir's eyes widened.

"But I don't need to be Princess Tutu to dance...", Ahiru muttered.

"Please Ahiru... Please dance for me?", Mae muttered.

Ahiru gulped.

"If you want Ahiru, one of us can dance with you...", Fakir muttered.

Ahiru looked at Fakir, but then at Femio.

"Well, seeing we're a comedy troupe... can I dance with Femio?", Ahiru asked.

Femio blushed, "MOI?"

Ahiru nodded.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p>Woah, this is a pretty long chapter, for me...<p>

First of all, I've wanted to make another princess story in this series but make it unique. In otherwords, I'm sorry for butchering your precious Greek mythos and Snow White...

Second of all, I had a similar nightmare to Mae's. I guess I can't look at pans the same way again. Or mice. I hope it won't give you the same reaction as I had with Black Swan... **-shivers- **That's the reason I love Princess Tutu oh so much, it doesn't give me the creeps.

Anyway, I hope someone can tell me to write more of this story. I fear if not, I may have to make the final chapter. (PLEASE MAKE ME WRITE A FILLER EPISODE. PLEASE, OH PLEASE!)


	4. The Swan Princess Is Reborn

The Swan Princess is Reborn...?

* * *

><p>"Okay, this dance I believe began in the area known as Rio de la Plata. A lot of Spanish speaking countries however dance this type of dance. They call it... Tango."<p>

Femio and Ahiru were paying attention to the speech Mae had conducted.

"You guys can be both far away from each other and close. Sadly, I know little about the dance itself because most tango instructors I met made it feel a little too... fake. So I'll try my best to teach you guys."

Femio and Ahiru both stood up wondering in curiosity what Mae was going to teach them.

"First, there's a dance involving an closed embrace, called the Corte. The break and style of it. The pose here looks a bit off... Mainly it's the legging.", Mae said as she tried to remember the Corte right on top of her head.

Femio blushed. He was ballroom dancing with Ahiru. Fakir tried not to be jealous at first. Soon he began to blush, a little too much because of how Ahiru tried to help him.

They began to work on the Scissors, a movement that starts up like a promenade, only to turn into a step. It began to repeat.

"I'm starting to feel like a Disney song is to pop up any second now...", Mae muttered.

"What's that?", Fakir growled.

"Nothing.", Mae muttered.

"Okay, stop! This isn't going anywhere!", Fakir then groaned.

Ahiru and Femio somehow stopped at an off axis position where they leaned forward.

"Mae, how did you even know Ahiru was Princess Tutu?", Fakir then asked.

"Well... In my dream... She looked just like her...", Mae muttered, "and Ahiru admitted herself she was once the heroine, herself!"

"Even so... That still doesn't explain why Drosselmeyer wanted you dead, and why you can't help Ahiru turn back to Princess Tutu!", Fakir shouted.

"Well ha, ha, ha! I don't even know how Drosselmeyer even knows who I am or how you know him! But I'm still trying to summon Princess Tutu because... well..."

"Well, WHAT?"

"...Have you ever heard of a goose in a story about a Swan Princess?", Mae then asked.

Fakir's eyes widened.

"Apparently, there was a goose that admired the Swan Princess so much, she tried to dance just like her, but she had to warm her eggs up during the winter cold. After she died... the goose found out her eggs died too. So she went off on a quest to find the next Swan Princess...", Mae sighed.

She looked at the mirror in the dance studio they were borrowing. A strange creature was coming out of there...

She looked like Princess Tutu, except even more demonic... She had dark red hair, pale skin, and blood red irides. Those blood red irides were surrounded by a pitch black sclera. This strange creature had a body of a beautiful model. Whatever it was... It stole Ahiru's dance with Femio.

"HOLY... HEY! Get away!", Mae shouted as she began to dance El Baile Flamenco towards it.

The creature then tried to dance it's usual ballet with Femio.

Mae then pulled Ahiru in and she too began to dance the El Flamenco Baile... Steadily, but slowly.

The creature hissed, "Now you can't teach the girl how to dance with a partner... This partner will be mine."

"Enough with the kidnapping...", Femio then moaned as he then punched the creature away from him.

The creature then turned into Drosselmeyer.

"W-w-WHAT?", Mae gasped.

"So you're here now.", Fakir growled.

"I might have guessed you guys would try to stop my tragedy... Alas, with my hands gone, I can barely write YOUR story without a couple instruments...", Drosselmeyer grinned.

"So you're the guy trying to kill me. Dang. I thought this Drosselmeyer guy was some weird relative of the monster known as Stepheniemeyer. Now I know he's just a creepy old geezer.", Mae teased.

"Creepy old geezer? Such odd language...", Drosselmeyer declared. Soon they began their dance off...

Mae's El Flamenco Baile against Drosselmeyer's Ballet. After Ahiru tries to join in, something happened... She transformed into Princess Tutu.

"I...Impossible! You need a piece of the prince's heart to transform!", Drosselmeyer hissed.

Then he turned to see Fakir writing.

"You..."

Princess Tutu began to dance with Femio, but not ballet... First she let Femio hold her in a Linear Voleo... and after that, she let him twirl her into a constant Sentada. Then finally it ended with a volcada... lead in a closed embrace. Femio then kissed her.

"Wha... You TAUGHT HER TO TANGO?"

"It wasn't me! Honest!"

Mae was shocked. She didn't knew Fakir would even know about this.

"Tango... Nuevo?"

Drosselmeyer left in a rage, surprised to see Mae had Fakir around.

"Anyway, the new Swan Princess, Tutu is reborn... Now what?", she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p>Okay! Finally finished with a special part of the story! Mae meets Drosselmeyer in person!<p>

By the way, sorry for the subtle Anti-Twilight joke girls... I just really hate the series so much.

Now, good news though... You guys can suggest chapter ideas and what not!


	5. The Ice Princess warms up to Firebird

The Ice Princess warms up to the Firebird

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, an evil demon, Kashchei the Immortal, has kidnapped 13 princesses and put them all into an immortal sleep. <em>

_Only a Firebird knows the weakness of Kashchei... but the question is... Can you catch him?_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ahiru... Listen up. You mastered Tango and Flamenco. Don't tell me that's not true, because apparently somehow Princess Tutu was able to Tango with Femio.", Mae announced.<p>

"Well, it took three months to work on it, right?", Ahiru asked.

"Good point. But Drosselmeyer may try and stop me from teaching you this... the Viennese Waltz."

"The Viennese Waltz?"

"You'll get the gist of it eventually...", Mae sighed, "So hold Femio in a closed embrace and... Femio... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Femio was staring at a mysterious boy running away from a bunch of men.

"How dare they?... That's not true love!", Femio hissed as he finally got out of the studio to run after them.

"Femio! Wait!", Ahiru shouted.

She chased after them only to discover the boy... also danced ballet?

He was dancing the Firebird's dance as then the men were blinded by the sudden fire around him.

"Now please... Leave me alone!", the boy muttered, his bangs covering his upper half of his face as he ran off.

The boy ran off again.

"Who was that? Why was he running from those men?", Femio asked.

"The Firebird...", Ahiru and Fakir muttered.

"Uh... Come again?", Mae asked.

"The Firebird... Apparently a bird known to have helped a warrior defeat a monster and marry a beautiful princess. Many men were after the Firebird because they want to follow the same exact fate stowed upon the warrior."

"Then let's go after him! It's natural _I _must rescue a fair maiden in distress!", Femio announced.

Ahiru suddenly felt mad, but she didn't know why. Was she jealous of Femio's future wife, or is she just mad because she wanted to explain Firebird to Mae?

As usual, Ahiru tried to bottle it up.

* * *

><p>Then Femio tried to run after the boy.<p>

"Master Kashchei... How may I assist you now?", the boy announced, although now he was a real bird... A small peacock with the colors of fire.

"Ivan... You always tried to keep my little egg a secret, right?", the large creature the boy was speaking to questioned.

"Yes Master Kashchei...", the boy muttered.

"Now where's my food?", the large creature, who turned out to be a giant man with a snake's head asked.

"I-i-I'm sorry Master... I dropped it when the men saw me!", the bird cried.

The bird flinched as the man was about to touch him.

"You did well to run away from those... Who is that behind you?", the creature then asked.

The bird turned around and saw Femio holding a sword.

"Y-y-yo-YOU! W-w-wh-Why did you follow me here? Now Master will...", the bird cried out as then the man slapped him towards the chamber where the princesses slept.

"YOU DARE ENTER MY LAIR, SWINE?", the man roared.

"So this is where Kashchei lives...", Femio muttered.

"So you're after the bird so you can defeat me?", Kashchei hissed.

"Defeating you may not be the most of my worries right now...", Femio replied.

"Really, now?", Kashchei asked.

Femio then gasped as something hit him hard.

"It's not a big deal... Just the same exact spell I put on the princesses... Only when you leave my lair can you escape it..."

Femio was slowly fainting. His head began to ache.

"What's a matter, pretty boy? Need a nap?"

"You... monster...", Femio muttered.

While the creature picked up Femio who was slowly trying to rest on to something, the bird was trying to carry one of the princesses on his back. Slowly, he was able to glide out of Kashchei's castle.

"Let... me... zzzzzzzzzzzz...", Femio was finally asleep.

The creature opened the door to see his missing princess's bed was open.

"That Ivan... He was tricking me all along! HE STOLE THE ICE PRINCESS FROM ME! But no matter... The traitor can't run very far... And she was the hardest one to get as well..."

The creature, furious and disappointed laid Femio on the missing princess's bed.

"Now to kill him before he finds this warrior's friends!", the creature roared.

* * *

><p>"You okay, princess Anya?", the bird, returning to his boy form announced.<p>

The princess slowly woken up as he begun to sing a beautiful song.

"So you saved me from Kashchei? What a loser...", the princess sighed disappointed.

"WAIT! Princess! Guess where we are now!", the boy cried.

Then she turned to see they were in a hotel.

"Well, can you rescue everyone else?", the princess asked.

"Not really... T-th-Then again, I can tell you how to defeat Kashchei. I love you that much!", the boy muttered.

"Defeat him? How do I... defeat the guy that kidnapped me?", the princess asked.

"Well you see...", the boy began.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door to the Hotel room, Fakir was overhearing the boy say that the only way to kill Kashchei was to destroy a precious egg that he hides in the bed of the Darkness Princess... The first princess he captured.

"Ah... Better tell Ahiru... The bird was back... but Femio is another story. He's probably kidnapped by this guy.", Fakir muttered.

Then he walked back to the studio as he told Mae and Ahiru... but just then...

"What... is Ahiru... doing?", Fakir asked.

"She's break dancing! I just decided to teach her when I learned Femio may not return because he..."

"He is... trapped under Kashchei's curse. He's not dead. Apparently the bird told the princess he just rescued how to defeat Kashchei. You need to destroy the egg that's under the bed of the Darkness Princess.", Fakir explained.

Ahiru gasped, "Femio's in trouble?"

"Perfect! The Sleeping Narcissist 2! Like it already needed a sequel! Dear lord, Femio's a total ditz!", Mae groaned.

"So you were the nosy kids that heard from the Firebird!", a familiar voice hissed.

They turned in fear it was Kashchei, but it was just the Ice Princess.

"Oh! Who are you?"

"I'm the Ice Princess, idiot! If you want, you can distract Kashchei while Ivan and I destroy the egg. Be careful though. With your pretty faces, the monster will lay the curse upon you too. But, luckily if you disguise yourselves as ugly monsters, he'll only want to kill you. You can distract him a lot easily this way.", she exclaimed.

"Thanks?", Mae muttered.

"You're welcome...", she muttered back.

They then wondered... _Where is Kashchei's lair?_

"Follow me!", Ivan announced.

"Alright...", Mae muttered, "Follow the pale scrawny boy that can turn into a magical bird made of fire!"

Fakir nudged her.

"Hey man! Don't get too mad!"

* * *

><p>The red headed boy then shown them that the lair was just a cave.<p>

"Uhh... Your name?", Fakir asked.

"Ivan.", he replied as he slowly turned into the Firebird.

"Ivan... Thanks.", Fakir smiled.

Ahiru ran in to follow Ivan.

"WAIT! AHIRU!", Fakir gasped.

Ahiru turned around to announce, "I'll have to see which room is the room Femio and the rest of the princesses are!"

"Then let me go with you.", the Ice Princess announced.

"Anya...", Ivan muttered.

"It may risk me falling asleep again, but at least you can get to the Dark Princess's bed.", the Ice Princess muttered, as she took out her sword.

"Okay...", Ahiru nodded.

"And what about us, huh?", Mae hissed.

"I, Anastasia de Frieziantski, will tell you this... You will stall him for time.", the Ice Princess replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soon the tragedy shall commence... Mae Ganso will be killed by the same monster that kidnapped thirteen princesses and a young prince. This is getting good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Drosselmeyer then began to write out, using his machine, how the creature went after Mae first.<p>

But Fakir learned of this when he saw Kashchei, a usually odd creature with a love of women and pretty faces, suddenly showed hatred towards Mae.

First he showed his venomous fangs to her as Mae muttered, "OH... DEAR... LORD!"

Soon Mae was being chased by the creature.

"Hurry up you guys...", Fakir muttered.

Meanwhile, Ahiru found Femio.

"Femio!", Ahiru gasped.

"Enough time for emotions... We have to free us of this spell... Ahiru, the Darkness Princess is here.", the Ice Princess muttered.

Ahiru then turned to see a mysterious cold looking, almost dead looking princess on top of a totally black bed.

"Sister... Forgive me for doing this...", the Ice Princess began to whisper as then she pushed her off of the bed.

Then she pushed off the mattress where they found a shining white egg, of pure beauty and awe.

"So... We destroy THAT?", Ahiru asked surprised, as if she was going to destroy a pricey vase with a baseball bat.

"Y-ye-Yeah...", Ivan mumbled.

Ahiru then gulped as the Ice Princess began to hack and slash the egg up until all it's shells were just tiny strands of dust.

Back to the rest of the group, Mae was cornered when suddenly Kashchei began to choke.

"M-m-MY POWER... I-It's...", the creature gasped as then Fakir took his chance to come up from behind him and stab him with a dagger.

"The egg was destroyed by the thing you treasured most... The women you've kidnapped... the pretty faces you've gathered... They don't really want you, do they?", Fakir muttered.

That's when Kashchei began to sob as he slowly burned to ash.

"Umm... Thanks Fakir?", Mae muttered.

"No... Thank Ahiru, Princess Anastasia, and Ivan...", Fakir announced.

That's when everyone turned to see the rest of the princesses and Femio were awakened. The curse has been lifted. They were all free to go.

"So what happened? Where's Kashchei?", Femio asked.

"He's... dead.", Fakir declared.

The rest of the girls were really happy about the whole situation.

"Uhh... Anya... Maybe we...", Ivan said, as he returned to being a normal boy. His red hair was now a dark brown.

"Whoa! Your hair! What happened to it?", the Ice Princess gasped.

"Anya... Me being the Firebird was really just a spell Kashchei put on me. I'm sorry if you're disappointed...", Ivan muttered.

"Well... It's not like I care or anything... I just...", the Ice Princess mumbled.

"Hey! Don't get all anime cliché in here! Say that you love him!", Mae roared at her.

The Ice Princess pretended she ignored what Mae said, "Well... I... I liked your hair better when it was red. Made you stand out from the rest of the guys... You know..."

Ivan just smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Anya!", he smiled.

She blushed as she held the cheek he kissed him on.

"Someone is in true love...", Femio then sighed, jealous of the Ice Princess.

Ahiru then tapped Femio's shoulder.

"Sometimes they just prefer other guys Femio. Not everyone happens to share the same interests.", Ahiru muttered.

Femio then understood the subtlety of her statement as he turned away disgusted.

"That doesn't mean no one likes you that way Femio. But someone does.", Ahiru mumbled, noticing her mistake of ticking off Femio.

* * *

><p>Femio this time around was reluctant about dancing with Ahiru. It was starting to make Ahiru sad for some reason.<p>

_I wish he wasn't this arrogant..., _she thought, as he pouted for the third time this week.

"Femio... Look. Sorry for what I said a couple days back...", Ahiru muttered.

"Who said I was mad about what you said?", Femio asked.

"Uhh... Not you too. Tsundere Narcissists suck.", Mae groaned.

"What's 'tsundere'?", Ahiru asked.

"You'll learn when you get into Japan.", Mae then grumbled.

"Femio... Don't get too mad about it. I mean. I was going to say I like you.", Ahiru then said, trying to get Femio out of a bad mood.

Femio turned, "Really, now?"

He still was in his grumpy expression.

Ahiru then nodded.

Then his grumpy disposition changed into a happy one.

"I'M SORRY I WAS MEAN TO YOU, FAIR MAIDEN! I KNEW NOT OF WHY I WAS SO!", Femio then squeaked as he hugged Ahiru.

"Ummm... Guys?", Mae muttered.

That's when they had to resume the dance lesson on the Viennese Waltz.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p>Woo boy... So many tsunderes, my eyes were bleeding... sort of.<p>

I hope it made up for all the typos I made in the first four chapters. You'll know once you read it aloud.

Heck, Femio was OOC in this chapter, sort of. Usually he'd brush off the fact a girl was with another guy... or so I thought. I remembered he HATED it when Mytho was getting all the ladies. So I tried to emulate that when the Ice Princess was finally warming up to Ivan. I hope I didn't fail. Aw well...

Once again, this was a pretty long chapter. I'd love to thank Emiri-Chu for the suggestion.


	6. The Beastly Prince learns to love again

The Beastly Prince learns to love again...

* * *

><p><em>One upon a time, there was a young man with a beautiful face. The people loved the handsome young man, but he never showed the slightest interest in loving anyone. This was because all he loved was himself. When the young man who neglected to love and sought only to be loved found someone for whom he truly cared, he realized that he had lost even the words to express those feelings…<em>

* * *

><p>Femio and Ahiru woke up as usual to begin practice... But this time around... The both of them were ducks.<p>

"Quack...?", Femio gasped.

Ahiru said nothing, pretending it was just a dream that Femio too was a duck.

Femio then squawked in shock, flying all over the hotel he was sharing with the others.

_Poor Femio... He doesn't know what's going on..., _Ahiru thought. She remembered also that he didn't even know that _**she**_ was a duck, originally.

Then Femio tried to wake up Fakir as he quacked into his ear.

"Nnnghh... What the... Oh this is perfect.", Fakir groaned, hating the fact a peculiar duck was having a freak-out. He assumed he got trapped in here because the windows are open until...

_Fakir! Wait! That's Femio!_

Fakir turned, and saw Ahiru in her duck form, trying to calm Femio down.

Femio was still quacking, trying to get Fakir to understand what he's saying.

_Please, young man! I need to learn what's going on!_

Fakir then noticed the similarities that Femio still had as a duck. His feathers were maroon, just like his human form's hair. His eyes were also still that pale grey... and awkwardly enough, unlike most ducks, Femio in this form had eyelashes.

_Non... I can never have a girl love me like this! Oh if the fair maiden hear the news someone cursed me into this newer body. I am now but an ugly duckling._

_Uh... Femio?_

_But maybe... I can develop into a handsome swan! One that many will love! By the way, where is that young lady I was dancing with?_

_I'm right here..._

"Ahiru, Femio... Did Drosselmeyer do this?"

_I don't know what you're talking abo- Wait, are you addressing me? How is this possible? You weren't even comprehending what I'm trying to tell you! _

"Mae! Get over here!", Fakir then screamed.

"Coming!", the girl then murmured.

She was in her pajamas, something Fakir has never seen before in the days he was with her.

Mae had her short black hair neck-length as always, having it thick, yet still straight and flowing. Although her huge eyebrows were a distraction to him, her tawny skin almost made him wonder why he wasn't paying attention to the details of her. She was even very busty for a dancer.

What she was wearing made her get noticed for once, for it was a bright blue with pink ribbons. She looked like she was a maiden in a fairy tale... if she were in the supporting cast.

"What? You never seen a girl in her pajamas, before?", Mae then chuckled.

Then she looked to see two ducks, rather than two dancers that she was talking to earlier.

"Dang it! Although, I guess it makes sense seeing you were once a duck... but this quack-up here (forgive the pun)... You don't even look right as a duck!", Mae then groaned, addressing the two ducks, as she decided to carry them.

"Could they... Still dance?", Fakir asked.

Femio blushed but then shook his head.

"Maybe. I've taught them all I could teach them though... Dangit... but let us see if they can still waltz with each other.", Mae sighed.

Femio then moaned, sticking his head up against some feathers. He really was worried he may never be able to dance again.

_C'mon Femio! You can still dance in this form! See?_

Ahiru was showing off her ballet skills in front of him.

_You can try now! C'mon Femio!_

As a boy, Femio was very prideful of his dance skills, but as a now recently, a duck, he was now worried for the worst.

_If you insist, fellow duck..._

Femio then tried the dance he was practicing before the days he was with Mae, the one that made many awe and is the reason he was demoted in the first place.

_Can't..._

Femio was sobbing the whole time, hoping no one was going to laugh at him.

Ahiru then saw his human form within him, the usually awkward weird dancing made her a bit uneasy, but she tried not to comment.

_You hate this dance, don't you!_

_W-wh-what? No!_

_I knew it... I should just depart from this world..._

_Don't say that kind of stuff Femio!_

"Femio's being a drama queen like always...", Fakir groaned.

"How can you tell?", Mae asked.

"Does any duck begin to bawl on the ground because of the fact it can't dance the Rite of Spring?", Fakir then questioned.

"Good point.", Mae then began to giggle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With no human dancers, Mae will just give up hope on having the Swan Princess truly revived within the girl... <strong>_

_**As for the boy, it was pure punishment for his selfishness that is within his heart.**_

* * *

><p>Drosselmeyer was in Fakir's head as the rest of the day went to even more awkward.<p>

"I want to read you kids a story! You ready?", Mae asked the ducks.

Femio then nodded, finally happy for once in his duck form. Ahiru then noticed how confusing it was for him to shift emotions so quickly. Fakir was right, he really was melodramatic.

She then read to them the story of Beauty and the Beast, as she finished up the first few pages, telling the origin of the Beast, Femio had an idea. He had to remember what love is. But what is it? How can he know if that's the reason why he was turned into a duck.

Ahiru then smiled as Femio was curious in his wonder of love.

As Mae finished reading the story. Femio then assumed love was something that grows like a plant. He knew it would take some time...

He then tried to be a gentleman to Mae, making Ahiru temporarily very angry for a reason not even she knew.

"Femio, I'm not gonna love YOU of all people. I prefer OLDER men.", Mae then laughed.

Femio then cried noticing his plan to win Mae over and turn into a boy again failed. Ahiru could not help but feel sorry for him.

As a duck and as of now, she decided she had to court him. It was only natural in the animal world, right? Even humans do it. She thought it was perfectly normal. But the problem? How does she court a man? How does she court a mallard? He decided to try it out.

_Shall we dance?_

Femio looked up to see the duck want to dance with him.

_Go away... I know you don't like me in this form, little duck._

_But I..._

_GO AWAY..._

Femio for the first time ever, was modest. This startled Ahiru, but she didn't tell anyone.

* * *

><p>So she decided to walk in the forest to see how mating worked. She gasped as she saw the wolves and bears, scary creatures, show such affection even in positions she never even knew were possible to happen. So she ran back to town learning the act of mating should stick with adults only.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's a matter? It looked like you walked into a sex education classroom or something.", Mae then asked the small yellow duck.<p>

_Probably trying to fall in love with a duck that's not me._

_Wait a minute! That's not true at all!_

Then the two ducks fought in front of Fakir and Mae, feathers were ruffled, and soon the room was an entire mess.

"I'm not cleaning that up. This was YOUR lovers' quarrel!", Mae then hissed.

The two ducks then wondered what she meant.

"There's feathers all over the place! Don't tell me 'What do you mean?' like you were two siblings! Femio, Ahiru loves you man! You just got to love her in return!"

Ahiru at first quacked as loud as she can at her,

_What? How is that even possible? We only hung out for a month or so! _

But then she remembered the feelings she started to develop for him in Belmont. Did Femio remember his first kiss from her? It didn't matter, she turned to see Femio confused.

_I'm sorry... I guess it explains why I got a little mad when I saw you liking some of the other girls..._

Femio then flew off.

"Perfect! Femio doesn't even know how to even survive in the wilderness as a duck! He might get killed by a hunter!", Fakir gasped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Femio was flying over the town for the first time. He was unaware ducks and some of the other birds in the town had such an ability to be over towns all over. But then, a gun shot an adult duck that he saw nearby.<p>

He turned, seeing the adult duck fall.

He flew down to see if he was okay.

It was too late... A young handsome brute had his smaller, chubbier friend pick it up and put it in a cloth bag.

The brute aimed his gun at him.

"Qua...", he then murmured, beginning to cry.

"**Take a shot at him Gaston! He's just sitting there!"**

Femio heard the small companion cheer on the brute.

Nervous, Femio stood paralyzed.

_To be shot right here would be sad... I'll never be a boy again... Could I have a better life to come?_

Femio then flinched as the brute called Gaston pulled the trigger.

But he opened his eyes... And saw Fakir's book take the blow for him.

"Sir, the citadels here are not a hunting ground.", Fakir then growled, picking up Femio.

"So you tamed a duck? Well keep that pet duck out of my sight! Next time I see it though, it's going to be dinner for tonight's lucky bride!", Gaston replied.

"He's okay guys! Femio's okay!", Fakir shrieked.

"What a relief!", Mae then sighed.

_You can say that again!_

"Femio, you can't just flap your wings around these parts! You'll have weirdos like those two who take their guns everywhere!", Fakir then scolded him.

Femio blushed.

_Look. Femio. We get mad at you about these things because we care about you. I care about you! _

Femio turned to see Ahiru.

_Oh, little duck! How I've been sorry about how selfish I wa-_

Gaston and his smaller companion were getting tired of Mae and Fakir talking to ducks, taking the both of them to cook. Both were bagged, and both were separated.

Fakir then groaned.

"What, you're gonna have to rescue them again using your writing magic?", Mae then groaned with him.

"Yes...", Fakir then sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drosselmeyer laughed, "Yes... I have changed the original fate of the ducks. I'll kill them! This will be the tragedy of Mae Ganso!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You may have tried to destroy Mae's goals... but even if you do so... it's not gonna happen. Not if I have anything to say about it...", Fakir hissed.<p>

He then wrote about how soon, the curse had to be lifted or else Femio wouldn't finish his sentence to Femio.

"Hey Gaston... Aren't these ducks getting heavy?"

Gaston turned and gasped.

"Did those ducks get larger, Lefou?", he asked the small companion.

"Let's see..."

A human hand punched the small companion known as Lefou.

"What the..."

"Man that scared me!", Ahiru then moaned, trying to get back to Fakir and Mae.

Gaston then decided who was in the other bag.

"So if I were food, would I be delicious?", Femio asked curiously to the brute.

He shrieked and ran off, taking his knocked unconscious companion with him.

"Femio's back to his old self, isn't he?", Fakir sighed.

"Yup!", Mae laughed.

Or so they thought. Femio rarely talked about love as often as they remember him do so before they met Mae. Only towards how much he loved Ahiru. Heck, he actually learned her name!

He was still his arrogant self, but he actually wasn't being a playboy.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED!<p>

* * *

><p>Woot! I'm finished with character development! For now anyway...<p>

Though, this episode can be considered filler, seeing that my only other excuse for this (aside from watching Beauty and the Beast again for a play) was to think of what happens when Femio becomes a duck. C'mon! Fakir turns into a duck in some Fakiru fanfics, why can't there be Femiru moments when they're both ducks?

But alas, Gaston and Lefou get a cameo. They won't appear again though. Sorry...


	7. The Finale  The Wolf is Too Full?

_Once there were three little pigs. After leaving home with their mother, they decided that they needed new shelter. But there was also a big bad wolf... He ate two of the little pigs... now it is after the third pig._

* * *

><p>Drosselmeyer was remembering that he made at least two successful tragedies. Mae was next. He tried every tactic, but Mae dodged every bullet. Then he sighed. Was he going to give up?<p>

Ahiru was almost done mastering all the dances.

He knew the story was going to be happy now... because they were all going to perform on stage... in the middle of an industrial world.

What was to happen to Mae Ganso?

"Ahiru! Are you ready?", Mae asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of nervous. It's been a while since I've performed...", Ahiru noted.

"Don't be...", Femio smiled, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Femio...", Ahiru blushed.

"My pleasure. That was for good luck.", Femio then said again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ladies and Gentlemen... The debut of our new stars... Mae Ganso and the Gold Crown Ducks!<strong>_

Thus they performed.

Mae sang as the rest of the group danced.

Fakir had to stay low so that when Mae was in trouble, he can stoop down to write on her escape. Besides, Ahiru can also transform into Princess Tutu again any minute. She finally mastered the dances that Mae remembered.

Mae's song was beautiful. As odd as it sounded, Mae clearly knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Then after the song, it was going to be a comedy skit.<p>

Fakir was nervous. The spotlight was on him... and Femio.

"So Femio... why did the chicken cross the road?"

"That's a good question... except that joke was already taken."

a couple audience members laughed.

"Umm..."

"Don't be shy! Just explain ourselves!"

"...Will anyone notice that I'm getting stagefright?", Fakir whispered.

"Stagefright? Here? No way! Did you just forget your lines?"

More people began to laugh.

Except for one person that screamed, "Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

"What fourth wall?", Femio asked.

Then even the person that snarked began to laugh.

"What are you doing? You're making a fool of yourself!"

"Why? You jealous?", Femio smiled, devilishly.

Fakir just growled as he tried to take him off stage, but instead ripped his costume, revealing Femio was wearing the dance uniform he had beforehand under it.

"Ohh! My true form! Why did you do that? Now I'm just a dancer!"

Then everyone clapped, with the skit being over.

* * *

><p>"Where's Mae?", Fakir then asked.<p>

"She's supposed to be in the next skit!", Femio then cried.

"Maybe she had to use the restroom.", Ahiru muttered.

"Or maybe... Drosselmeyer wrote her off!", Fakir then gasped.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry... There is a solution to this... Maybe I can write her back in... Oh damn it...", Fakir then hissed.

"Anyone calling for a Mae?"

They turned. It was a girl that looked just like Mae, except now she was in modern clothes. She didn't look like a gypsy at all. She was much neater looking now.

"...What's your name?"

"May Gantz. I work here as one of the show girls."

"Hey... That's it. That can work! Come on! We got a show to do!", Fakir then announced, bringing her in for the audience to show.

"Good evening everyone! Are you ready for another musical number?"

Everyone shouted yes.

Then they went on with the show... but Fakir wondered where Mae went now...

* * *

><p>Mae Ganso was still gone even after the show was over.<p>

"Damn her! She's gone!", Fakir cried.

Femio then cried as well, Ahiru trying to cheer her up.

But then that's when Fakir remembered. Her true goal was complete. Ahiru was finally the Swan Princess again.

But what to do now...

"Hey, guys? The reception only gave us a low rating... but I can help you in humor skills!", May announced sweetly.

Then Fakir remembered... Maybe May was Mae... but then what happened to her now?

"I saw you guys perform with Mae, though. That was awesome! But I don't know what happened to her... Did she just abandon you?", May then muttered.

"No. She just remembered she had a family to take care of back home...", Fakir then replied, sighing with relief.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a goose that taught a swan how to dance... and when the goose left, the swan was able to feel happy to be herself. She made friends, and fell in love with another swan. She was very happy. But what surprised her was... she became a young girl, and her lover, a young boy. They then became King and Queen.<em>

* * *

><p>A couple months later, Femio, Fakir and Ahiru were working on their next musical together.<p>

"Fakir, how's the script going?", Femio asked.

"Be patient. It takes a long time to think of the rhymes!", Fakir shouted, replying as he grouchily worked on the typewriter.

"Well, that's Fakir for you.", Ahiru smiled as she pecked Femio on the cheek.

Femio blushed.

"Hey guys! I'll be working on a mercenary errand. I just want to make sure that our music director will be top notch!", May announced.

"Wow. That's new.", Femio then stated.

"Not even Mae was this diligent with helping people.", Ahiru giggled.

"Just goes for show. I'm full of surprises!", May smiled.

She then walked off, into the cityscape. Posters of a musical called "The Goose Princess" flew all across the street. It may have been popular, but even Fakir knew that the popularity was waning. He might as well make a happier musical, before Drosselmeyer plans on making it a tragedy.

THE END

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Sorry for ending this series too abruptly. I'm working on so many things all at once. I'm kind of worrying that I may overburden myself with more stuff to do than usual. That and school is just around the corner. It'll be scary to see it stay blank for an entire ¾ of a year.<p>

But if you want to see Mae/May's future adventures, she's in a series of RandomDCE fancomics that I'm working on via Storm-Artists. I bid you all adieu!


End file.
